User talk:ShacoJungle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Door Game page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 00:00, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:59, November 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey ShacoJungle, I deleted your pasta as I felt it didn't meet our quality standards. There was a distinct lack of character development — all the characters felt very bland, which made it difficult to empathise with them when they were in peril, and I found it very difficult to remember who was who. Also, their reactions to certain events, such as chuckling when trapped inside a house with no feasible way out, seem quite unrealistic. The whole "it turns out it was all a dream, but wait, something from the dream is present in real life" is extremely overused, and doesn't lend itself well to Creepypasta. Additionally, there was no indication of the fact that the twist was even possible, making it feel pretty anticlimactic to the reader. The story feels quite rushed. I would recommend that you take more time over each event in the plot, as everything happened so fast that I found it difficult to tell what was going on. You should also consider the principle of "show, not tell", as you seem to state everything as explicitly as possible, when it can often be more effective to leave it up the reader to understand what you mean when you say something. I hope that helped to clear things up a bit. Feel free to post your story to the Writer's Workshop if you're looking for more detailed feedback — if you need a copy of the story, let me know. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:51, November 14, 2015 (UTC)